Season 2 Episode 4
__TOC__ Turn (Released October, 2008) In the present, Kuze sits alone in his darkened townhome brooding. He reflects on Mizuki's rescue of his violin (episode 3) and feels guilty for her burn injury. Kuze Pays His Respects In Sumire's townhouse apartment, Mizuki has become ill and is in bed with a fever (possibly due to her jumping into the ocean to rescue Kuze's violin case). She has a feverish dream about her mother attempting to drown her. Feeling bad about what happened yesterday, Kuze makes a house call on Mizuki and brings her some ice cream. However, Renji tells him that she is still sleeping. So instead he stays downstairs and shares the ice cream with Renji. Kuze decides to quietly look in on Mizuki before he leaves. As he looks in on her, she feverishly calls out for help. Kuze rushes to her bedside, then realizes that she is only sleeping. After she relaxes again, he gazes down at her sleeping face and lovingly touches her golden hair. This awakens Mizuki. She grabs his hand and in her delirium begs him for help. He remains faithfully at her bedside while holding her hand and comforts her until she fully awakens. Then she smiles and asks if she had died and been rescued by an angel (the same words that Kuze had spoken to her in his own delirium in episode 2). She gently kisses him, then jokingly explains that it was 'only CPR'. Yuu and Yuuko Go Out Together In a flashback, Yuuko (age 16) meets with Yuu on the weekend so that he can help her buy some new boots to replace the ones that were found slashed in her locker. She treats the outing like a full-fledged date, much to Yuu's annoyance. During the outing, he mentions that he is saving up money for college. He explains that, because he is a lowly unadopted orphan, he might as well shoot for the top. Yuuko admires him for this, saying he never loses heart no matter what happens. Yuu disagrees and says it is merely because he's got nothing left to lose, so he is always 'looking up'. (This changes in episode 10, when Yuu decides he will only look 'forward', not 'up'.) Yuuko wishes that he would start drawing sketches again, as she had loved his sketches of her back at the orphanage. Yuu admires her seeming positive outlook on everything, how "even if bad things happen, you brush it away with a smile." (He does not know she is actually a Stepford Smiler.) At the end of the outing, Yuuko thanks him for taking her out on such a wonderful first-ever date. She jokingly points out that it was their 'first time', and so they must cherish and remember it always. Needless to say, her teasing annoys him. She then drags him to the church steps, the place where they had originally parted ways as children ten years ago. Yuu picks up a discarded ball and tsk-tsks that this is not a place for children's toys. (This is a foreshadowing of how Yuuko will eventually die.) Yuuko reminisces how she and Yuu had often ditched elementary school together. Yuu retorts that he was the truant kid, and she was merely following him. They enter the empty church sanctuary and are surprised to find Akira Amamiya already inside. He pulls Yuu aside and asks if he has done anything 'impure' with his sister. He then says with a malevolent stare: "If you touch her without being prepared first, you'll definitely regret it." Yuu misinterprets this as Akira being very protective of Yuuko. After Akira leaves, they remain in the church for a while. Yuuko explains that her brother had lost his own little sister in the earthquake, much like Yuu did, and that he is a sad man because of it. This surprises Yuu, and he wonders if they are the same. Yuu then asks Yuuko if she is a Christian, and she says no. (The Amamiyas were a Christian family, and it is likely that she herself was originally raised that way, but she fell away at some point after the physical abuse had started. She returns to her Christian faith in episode 10.) After dropping off Yuuko, Yuu decides to walk home. On the way he runs into Nagi, and he accuses her of ambushing him. While sitting in a playground, Nagi mentions that her father is a well respected artist who originally mentored Amamiya, but Amamiya can no longer draw anything. Yuu thinks this is rather ironic for an art teacher. Nagi explains it happened after the earthquake killed his younger sister. Yuu does not draw anymore either, and he sees the parallel to his own life. Nagi then tries to act non-chalant and idly asks Yuu if he happened to be going out on a date with Yuuko today. He explains that it wasn't a date and they were only shopping and hanging out, "just like you and I do". Nagi stands up and leaves in a huff. Yuu remains seated on the swing wondering what that was all about. In the present, the scene starts in media res with Kuze in the middle of talking to Yuu at his usual haunt at the church. Kuze is protesting to Yuu that he did nothing to lure or attract Mizuki. Back in Japan Hiro Hirono pulls an all-nighter to finish the latest chapter of his manga series before his deadline. The adult Nagi offers to take over doing the lettering and finishing work in order to help give her younger brother some relief from the increasingly painful tendonitis in his drawing arm. She berates her brother for not telling her that he intended to drop out of school to work as a fulltime manga artist. But then, speaking to him now as a fellow professional artist, she tells him that he made the right choice, and to "suffer as much as he can" in pursuit of his dream. The angel Yuuko chats with Miyako on the school rooftop. Yuuko remarks that Miyako has now become strong inside. Miyako says it is because she now has a real home to return to (with Hiro). Previously, in the depths of her athazagoraphobia during Memories, she had believed that being alone was stronger. She realizes that she was wrong. With her life issues now resolved, Miyako decides it is now time to pass the rooftop key on to the next student who needs it. Life and Death of Akane In a flashback, Yuu (age 6-7) is shown living happily at home with his younger sister, Akane. The entire sequence of events leading up to her death are shown. Kuze and Mizuki's Final Outing In the present, Kuze is back at home. Yuu visits him. Kuze asks Yuu to buy him a wall calendar. Kuze decides to take Mizuki on a final outing together. He does not reveal that it will be their last. He tells her that he is going to have his partially burned violin case repaired, which makes her happy. They arrive at an idyllic park and sit under a large tree. While Mizuki sits crosslegged and leans her back against the tree, Kuze lays his head in her lap and closes his eyes. She says they are sitting like lovers, but Kuze opens his eyes and says that they are not lovers. Mizuki asks why they cannot become lovers, and he explains that it is because he is going to die soon, and death is a serious matter. Mizuki claims to understand. Kuze explains that he will soon become a bedridden invalid, so he has to clean up all his personal affairs and do all the paperwork now while he still can. He said that burning his violin was the last thing. Mizuki carefully asks if Kuze was seeing anyone. He admits he was, and that he loved her, and in fact they were engaged to be married at one point, but he broke up with her. (He fails to mention it was Nagi.) Mizuki, who is now beginning to realize just what Kuze is actually going through, says that she is sorry. Back in Japan, Miyako brings a box dinner over to Hiro's apartment. She is greeted by a nearly naked Nagi at the door (she had just gotten out of the shower). In marked contrast to her shocked reaction in ''Memories'' episode 8, Miyako is completely nonplussed and cheerfully gives Nagi the box lunch and leaves, showing that she trusts Hiro now. Returning to the present, Yuu approaches Mizuki while Kuze is sound asleep in her lap. He sternly warns Mizuki, "If you continue down this path, horrible things will happen to you." She says that's true. Yuu replies, "Only humans can mark their own death date on calendars." Mizuki asks how he can remain so calm in such circumstances, and he replies that he is used to seeing death. She asks him if death becomes less scary the more you see it, and he says no, then he leaves. Nearing sunset, Kuze awakens peacefully with his head still in Mizuki's lap. He is surprised he slept for so long. He sits up, tells Mizuki that he loves her, then stands. Facing away from her, he orders her to never to appear in front of him ever again. After the End Credits Using the wall calendar that Yuu bought for him, Kuze uses a red marker to circle the 24th on the calendar. It is his planned date for when he intends to commit suicide. Previous Episode | Next Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 2